rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Rizzoli
This article is about Francesco Rizzoli, Jr.. You may be looking for his father, Francesco Rizzoli, Sr., who his friends refer to as Frank Rizzoli. Francesco "Frankie" Rizzoli, Jr. is a "floating" detective of the Boston Police Department. He looks up to Jane, much to their mother, Angela's dismay. History Frankie was apparently once an amazing baseball player and was on his way to the professionals until he blew out his arm and ended up with a thrower's elbow. He graduated from high school with honours, and graduated second in his class at the police academy (from For Richer or Poorer). Season One In "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang", Frankie is shot twice in the chest by a gun. Although his vest slowed the bullets, his rib broke, puncturing his chest wall and lung. Unable to get out of the precinct and to a hospital because of the armed men guarding the building, Maura is forced to perform a procedure on him with insufficient equipment and experience to make him last long enough until they can get him to a hospital. With Frankie on the verge of death, Jane shoots herself to get to Bobby so that they can finally bring Frankie to the hospital for his surgery. Season Two In "Remember Me", Frankie finally takes his detective's exam. He goes to Maura for help to get through his anxiety and calm him down for the test. He later fears that he "bombed" the test, but ends up passing with a 96% passing score. Season Four Frankie was promoted to Detective at the drug unit. To help with his cover, Frankie bought himself a motorcycle. Season Five Following Frost's death, Frankie began taking night classes in computer science to improve his skills and increase his options for future promotion. Season Six In Scared to Death, we learn that he is afraid of spiders, which Jane also reminds him about early in East Meets West Season Seven Frankie begins dating new colleague Nina Holiday, and proposes to her in the season finale Ocean Frank, which is unintentionally revealed to the entire team in the video goodbye Kent had prepared for Jane as she prepares to move to Washington. As Jane moves out, she leaves Frankie the old toy robot that Frost had kept on his desk, musing that Frost and Frankie would probably be partners if he was still around. Personality Abilities Frankie is good at reading lips, which he began trying during little league when reading the coach's lips. Relationships Jane Rizzoli Frankie looks up to Jane, his older sister, but doesn't like feeling caught in her shadow, especially as he tries to make his own way on the police force. Like all the men in Jane's life, Frankie is more protective of Jane than she would like. Angela Rizzoli Frankie seems to also have a generally good relationship with his mother, whereas Angela smothers her children with worry, Frankie is also often worried about her and tends to be overprotective of her, especially after her split with Frank, Sr. Maura Isles Frankie admitted to liking Maura. Towards the end of season four, Frankie starts to minimally flirt with her. In the season finale he kisses her and leaves. By the time of the fifth season premiere, they concluded that a relationship would not work as they each considered the other to be a sibling. Tommy Rizzoli Frankie and Tommy have a normal brother relationship. Both have had feelings towards Maura at one point. Nina Holiday Frankie starts a relationship with Nina in Season 7. They eventually get engaged when he proposes to her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Rizzoli family Category:Officers Category:Detectives